Changes
by white pedal
Summary: Yugi is in his senior year and thinks about life and the changes coming, after Atem left Yugi feared everyone else will leave him to. But Tea puts his mind at ease. Peachshipping oneshot, betaed by Autobot.


**I do not own Yugioh or the characters**

* * *

Things change as time goes on. People get older, wiser, interests change, including relationships with friends and family when they are deciding their futures.

Yugi Moto, now seventeen, was standing on the roof of Domino High, his right hand on the fence with his fingers through the holes as he looks out at the sun setting in the distance with a sad and forlorn look on his face.

He changed over the past year, he was less shy, more confident, he even became the most popular boy in school for his reputation as the King of Games and he even stood up to bullies who were picking on the lower classmen. Luckily for him Joey and Tristan taught him some fighting techniques so the bullies he stood up to ended up with black eyes and with scrapes, no longer was he the boy who got beat up everyday but he was still sheepish when people praised him for what he did.

Amazingly, Yugi grew a few inches and was up to Joey and Tristan's shoulders and is about Téa's height. It was a shock to everyone, including Yugi, his growth spurt finally kicked in and before anyone knew it Yugi officially was as tall as a high school student should be and was no longer the size of an elementary school student. Joey commented how his little buddy is all grown up and finally became a man in his opinion. Then something even more amazing happened.

Yugi and Téa officially became a couple.

It was a shock to everyone, including Joey since he never thought Yugi and Téa would be official. But it happened and for the past year they were happy together, they went out to dancing, games and romantic dinners paid by Yugi's pocket.

While he worked extra hours at his grandpa's store to pay him back for lending him money to take Téa out, it was worth it.

But some things don't change and some feelings never go away, especially when you feel like you lost a piece of yourself. While Yugi had grown, finally had Tea as his girlfriend and was growing up, there was one person he couldn't get out his mind.

Yugi continued looking out in the distance, thinking to himself, '...Things sure have changed over the past year…since the day he left.'

He started remembering Atem.

Yugi closed his eyes, "We've been through so much together, and now that he's gone, everything's changing...and everyone's is starting to go their separate ways."

Something was bothering Yugi for a while since school started. It all began when Joey announced that he was going to Domino community college after graduation. Tristan jokingly said he barely passed high school, but Joey proudly stated that he was, and he had every right to be proud because he would accomplish what his father didn't, going to college and making something of himself. Joey's fear was always becoming his father, who's an abusive drunk who never finished college and it had dire consequences that turned him into the gambling drunk he became, but now Joey was in his senior year he was determined to not repeat his father's mistake and he is making it his goal to do well in school, going to college and finish it and open his own business.

Téa told everyone that she almost has enough money to go to New York for her dancing school. She already finished the paperwork and was accepted, now she just had to make a little more money from her job and when Summer roles around she will use it to leave Japan. Of course that caused a problem for her and Yugi, since she'll be leaving the country they worry this might put a strain on their relationship as long-distance relationships, most times, fail.

Then he started to remember the Pharaoh, or Atem, as it was his real name, as it has been a full year since he left for the afterlife. With everyone talking about their futures, heading to college and leaving the country it made him weary. As everything changed, everyone was starting to go their separate ways and it honestly scared Yugi.

First Atem left, now Joey, Tristan and soon Téa. As he thought more of the whole thing, he started to feel alone, even more than when he used to not have that many friends.

Footsteps clattered as someone was coming. It was Téa; she was dressed in her school uniform, a pink blazer with a blue skirt and blue bow around her neck.

She saw Yugi at the fence looking into the horizon with a worried expression. She was looking for him since school ended and managed to find him on the roof, as it was their usual hangout.

"Yugi?" Tea called out gently.

Yugi opened his eyes and looks over his shoulder to see the beautiful brunette, "Oh, hey Téa."

Téa frowned, "What are you still doing here? School ended three hours ago."

Yugi turned his head back towards the sunset with the same weary expression, "I just needed some alone time is all."

Téa frowned again. She knew something was seriously wrong, Yugi was usually cheerful and happy, but for the past couple of days since Joey announced his plans for college and Téa told them she would be leaving Japan as soon as she saves up a bit more money, Yugi has been quiet and secluded.

Téa walks over to Yugi and stood beside him.

Téa was concerned, " You sure you're okay, Yugi? You haven't really been yourself lately."

Yugi looked at her, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just today is all." Yugi gave her a smile so she wouldn't worry.

But it didn't sit well with her, "Today? Why's that?"

Yugi lost his smile and finally frowned, "...The anniversary."

Téa realized what Yugi was talking about, and she started to frown more, "Oh yeah…I forgot about that."

"It's only been a year now, but it feels like a lifetime since he left."

Yugi never forgot the day Atem left, not even after a year. It was hard for him to accept that he lost a part of himself who acted like a big brother and mentor to him, but now that it was their senior year and everyone was making plans for college, Yugi feared everyone would drift apart and be left behind. He lost one friend and was scared to lose everyone else and return to being the lonely boy he once was.

Téa wraps her arms around his shoulders from behind, "You must miss him."

Yugi looks down with a forlorn expression,"…I do."

"I miss him too, Yugi, but I know he'd want us all to get on with our lives, especially you."

Yugi looked at her, "I know…but now everything's changing and I feel like we're all drifting apart, like everyone's going their separate ways. Joey is planning to go to college, probably far from here...you're going to New York where we might not talk to each other as much..."

Téa started to understand Yugi's fear even more now that he admitted it to her. And she didn't want to admit it either, but she was also scared. While she is excited to leave for New York, she and Yugi finally got together and she was worried if her being overseas would make them drift apart as well. But then she remembered after Battle City where she had to say goodbye to Serenity, as she would be going back home. It was quite difficult seeing that Serenity lived far away from Domino and her brother, but Téa always knew that Serenity had a bond with everyone in Domino and would always be remembered as a good friend.

"I know what you mean. I felt the same way after Battle City." Téa confessed.

Yugi turned his head to look at her in surprise, "You did?"

Téa nodded," Yeah. But listen to me, Yugi. Even though everything's changing, it doesn't mean that it has to be a bad thing. We're all still friends, and I know that we will be for a very long time, even Atem regardless that he's in the afterlife. Besides, when I'm gone to New York, I'll still come and visit you guys on holidays, and that won't change our relationship either."

Téa took Yugi's face in her hands and smiled, "Don't worry, okay?"

Yugi blinked, but then smiled a bit and flushed slightly as he looked into Tea's eyes, "You're right. Thanks Téa."

Téa smiled back, "Anytime."

And they sealed that promise with a kiss.

With Téa's words, Yugi felt at ease. But the question remained, how long would it be? As time goes on, things change, people change, interests change, everything changes. But for now, Yugi was too lost in Téa's kiss and loving embrace to worry or care about that. To him, everything stopped for that one moment.

* * *

 **Please R &R**


End file.
